We meet again
by kaizer20
Summary: A story about a girl who doesn't care about anything other than her Tamao, but Tamao can't remember her! What will she do? Finished.
1. I don't care

**A/N: I just felt like writing this, I still have exams, but a certain urge made me write something… I felt bored making this, but I will try to make this alright to read.**

**I actually don't know if I should write again after this story, I may make all of my incomplete stories incomplete… I think I should just rest for a while and maybe I will try to write and update some day again.**

**Constructive criticism is so not allowed here, for you see that this is none the less just my trip. I don't care if you like it or not, but as long as you review and bad mouth me if you hate this, I pretty much don't care.**

**OOCness, please just don't kill me.**

**Legally written for Tamao X Nagisa fans, don't know if you're interested.**

**I don't own Strawberry Panic all reserve copy rights are for the makers of this wonderful show!

* * *

**

**We meet again**

**Chapter I**

**I don't care

* * *

**

**Nagisa POV…**

"_I don't care" _I thought as I stared through the window of the moving car. _"When will she notice?" _I filled my head with determination as I scanned the area, not really bothering to know the way to my school.

With me is my maid, sitting across me in the white limousine, she was in silence and I don't even care about it. Not really bothering the awkward silence, I reminisce something very important to me, memories, beautiful memories, undying ones that I wouldn't dare not to remember as it helped me be connected to someone whom I truly love, a loved one whom I still can't get over by the fact that I still love my first love, but I didn't care for there is only one thing that really matters to me the most, to complete my task.

Nothing is going to stop me from completing it I will not tolerate those who will meddle with my plans.

I was riding my limousine through the hills and as I slowly indulge myself to the new school and another beginning of my life. I couldn't help, but think about her. _"Tamao…"_ Oh, I remember it like yesterday. Tamao and I were playing under the fusillade rays in the play ground that day, little did I knew that my childhood friend and love was going to leave that very day I met her, I grave and suffered that horrid day, it kept replaying in my head over and over again when I decided to transfer this very day. I will now narrate to you of what happened when I met 'my' Tamao.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

I was strolling about the playground one sunny afternoon with my maid named Maria. As she was following me, I noticed the most beautiful sapphire haired beauty in my life and as I observed once more, I speculated that she was crying, because of the seen bruises that marked her vanilla skin. I made my way to her, I felt nervous and the maid that was behind me was just giggling at the fact that it was her first time to see me so nervous, seeing as though, I am an adequate young lady of 5 years old.

"Hello there, can I hear your problem?" I immediately regretted my words as I just made the situation direr than before.

The goddess wept more and I immediately hugged her, ignoring the fact that I didn't even knew her. As I comforted her, I noticed a bunch of young boys about our age, snickering behind my back and without hesitation I dragged the girl with me and headed for the boys in a distraught way.

I didn't even bother stopping when my maid continuously yelled at me as I punched the 3 boys with an iron fist. When I finished beating them up, I yelled "Who are you to treat a young girl like this? Are you even real men?" As I said that, the 3 immediately got up and ran for their lives.

I turned around and once more saw the girl before me, I bowed in apology for my anguish-tic show and she immediately responded by saying "Thank you so much, can I please know your name?" her voice is like that of an angel's voice, it's sweet and melodic at the same time, it was filled with horror but it was strong and determined. I could hear my heart beating non-stop as the girl approached me, a look of sadness hinted her features.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked again.

"Yes, how about you are you alright?" I asked her this time.

The azure girl just stared at me and touched my right shoulder and flinched at the pain that emanate from it. I took a look at it and saw that it was swollen, and then, the girl pulled me hastily as we made our way to the streets and ended up at the front of an amazingly decorated yet simple house.

We made our way through the corridors and she sat me in the living room, she quickly dashed off to somewhere and after a couple of minutes, she returned with a first aid kit that was neatly held by her delicate hands.

"I'll treat that for you" I simply nodded and the girl treated me.

When she finished, I couldn't help, but allow a warm sensation to overwhelm me in such a manner that I can melt with a single touch from the sky beauty.

"Thank you, my name is Nagisa Aoi" I said lovingly.

The girl couldn't help, but blush at my statement and I found her more adorable than before "You're welcome and thank you for also helping me before, my name is Tamao Suzumi, it's nice to meet you, Nagisa" she said with her angelic tone.

"No problem and besides those were not real men" I said casually.

She giggled and I joined her which turned into a fit of laughter. As we both stopped from laughing, I couldn't help, but notice all the boxes that were arranged in the living room as I wiped my tears of joy and I also noticed that my maid is not here also, I speculated that they just move in here, since I'm a heiress, I didn't know the neighborhood that much seeing as though this is just one of the times were I can actually be exposed to public.

"So, Nagisa, do you want to play with me?" she said as she patched her bruises up. I quickly said yes and the girl dragged me once more to the playground, as we were nearing our destination, I noticed a vending machine and Tamao noticed my stare. We stopped and she ran to the vending machine, when she came back, she was holding 2 cans of coke, she gave the one on her right hand to me and I opened it, we drank for a while and I felt really happy.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"For what are you sorry about?" I asked.

"For getting drinks without properly consulting you in the matter"

"Well, if you got this, then this is my favorite beverage" I plainly said.

She smiled her ever so angelic smile and I unconsciously smiled back to her and she said "This is my favorite too!" she hugged me and at that point I felt like sinking to that loving embrace, I finally found my first love.

We then proceeded to the play ground and played until it was sunset. We stood by the park entrance and awkward silence roamed about, I couldn't take that silence and to break it, I said "When will I meet you again?" I couldn't help, but be bold.

"We may never meet again, Nagisa" she stated sadly.

"W-why, what will, where will you go?" I couldn't help, but express my grief.

"I have to move to the city, because of my parents' business" and without saying anything else the beauty bolted away, luckily she left something which was a red ribbon. I couldn't help, but break down as I watched my first love go away, my maid just arrived at the nick of time before I would carelessly ran to the girl's side and managed to held me back and put me to sleep.

That's pretty much of what happened before.

_*End of flashback*

* * *

_

As I remembered it once again, tears rolled down my face, I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized before that the reason why boxes were at her house is because she was going to leave. For the past 9 years of my life, I've been investigating her current where about and my effort paid of as I finally found her, a girls sanctuary named Astrae Hill, I was glad to know that it was all girls there, it made it easier and the best part, no boys.

I firmly grasped the red ribbon from my pocket and held it in front of me the tears stopped cascading as I held it firmly. _"I don't care if people can't accept me for what I am, as long as I love you, I don't care"_ I said to myself.

Knowing fully well of my family's social status, I am pretty well known in Japan, but I didn't care, the only thing that matters to me now is that I've finally gotten the chance to make things right and I wasn't going to let anything screw up my plans to have her by my side.

"I don't care if I get hurt as long as I can express my feelings to you, I don't care about anything" I finally said, not retorting to any accusations of my gender genre what so ever and ignoring the comments of my fellow friends, people, former classmates and other relatives, excluding my beloved parents and maid.

"Today is a new day and most importantly, a new beginning!" I held my fists high up in the air as I encouraged myself to be happy and as I made a fool out of myself, Maria couldn't help, but let out a giggle which I tolerated and laughed it off with her.

"What's so funny?" I asked as we stopped laughing.

"You know, Nagisa, love really does make you blind" she stated as she wiped her tears of laughter.

"I'll do anything for, 'my' Tamao" I stated, quite annoyed.

"Yes, good luck on you and Tamao then, I can't believe above all the beautiful girls in the world, you had to choose this one?" she sated it as a question and not as a mere fact.

"Well, I didn't search for her for 9 years if I don't love her, right?" I also stated that as a question and instead of a matter-of-factly.

"Indeed" she said.

We couldn't help, but laugh once more. When the car stopped the chauffeur opened the door for me, as he did, I carefully laced the red ribbon on my right wrist, moved out slowly and got out of the vehicle.

"Good luck on your first day, mistress!" Maria chirped happily.

"Thank you and please take care of everything in my absence" I replied back happily.

We waved at each other and Maria soon drove away, I kept waving my right hand in the air until the mobile disappeared completely, leaving me completely alone and dumb founded in the area. I giggled at myself for my foolishness and I said with my hands lifted up to the sky "I don't care if I don't know my way, but as long as I found 'my' soon to be Tamao, I don't care!"

* * *

**A/N: So how's the first chapter? Good or bad?**

**Like I said before, my future updates will be released in an indefinite time and if I'm fortunate enough, my resting time will give me the inspiration to write.**

**Please, READ AND REVIEW! I will really appreciate it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON BEFORE GOING BACK!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT: I know that some readers don't even bother reading the author's note, so I decided to make this a chapter… don't worry, no bad news for this one. ^_^

* * *

**

**Guideline and future chapters!**

**Chapter II Hello there! (Nagisa finally sees Tamao, but Tamao, can't remember her)**

**Chapter III It's you! (Tamao finally remembers Nagisa, but doesn't feel what the redhead feels for her)**

**Chapter IV I finally felt it (After some friendly chats and a bit of flirting, they confirmed their feelings! A must awaited chapter indeed)**

**Chapter V I'm yours, will you be mine (6 years passed and Nagisa and Tamao are finally 20 and are working, the big ta da da da, will happen!)**

**That's pretty much it of what I planned for this story's future, please be patient, I am currently working on chapter II. Bear with me on this! ^_^

* * *

**

**I  
I  
I  
PRESS OR NO CONTINUATION!**


	3. Hello there!

**A/N: 2nd**** chapter for We meet again, is here, I wrote this shorter than before, but please forgive the shortness. I decided to focus more with stories that I made that became easily popular, so I'll try my best to supply your needs.**

**Oh yes, one of the main reasons why I write so slow is because I'm busy, so back off when you're angry why I write slow, okay!**

* * *

**We meet again**

**Chapter II**

**Hello there!**

* * *

It was lunch already on the very first day of Lady Nagisa, but to her demise… when she came to her room early in the morning, she found no one, but a note that says, _"I'll meet up with you later, Tamao". _Nagisa made sure that the room she inquired is that of Tamao's by paying extra to the room moderator. She didn't want anyone to be with her love other than her, she didn't want to bribe, but there was also no way that she will let anybody other than her get cozy with her dear beloved Tamao either.

"Alright, Nagisa, you don't need to worry, you'll meet up with Tamao later on, so just be patient" Nagisa exclaimed to herself as she kept walking on the pavement of the Astraea road. She could not help, but almost gush out to anyone that was unlucky enough to be in front of her, but held back, because she did not want to cause any commotions and thinking about it thoroughly and logically she might make a mistake and hurt her love.

Anguished and tired were not a good combination as she was left greatly affected without the presence of Tamao and be left to be guided alone with… and helped to be prepared with school by the flirtatious Shizuma whom she disgustedly thought as a slut who only use girls for fun. Unfortunately, for her, Shizuma, the Etoilé, literally assigned for her by the sister to take her on a tour around campus and help her get started. She did not want it, but she had no choice, because there was no one other than the Etoilé has the authority to tour her without the roommate's consent.

"Please, show yourself, Tamao, I'm tired of waiting!" Nagisa said as she continued to walk and looking at the gentian sky, nearing a magnificent lake that is surrounded by a complementing array of trees and white porcelain tables where students can have lunch in addition to the marvel that lashes and stunned the eyes of the redhead. She was in a reverie state as she furthered her observation and stopped walking as soon as she saw a young beautiful girl about her age, reading her own made poem and was at peace with nature.

"_Should I? No, I think the other one is a better approach…" _Nagisa said as she walked near in front of the azure haired poet.

"Hello there!" Nagisa exclaimed that made the poet jump high up in the air for Tamao was startled by the radiant redhead.

"Hello there and you are?" Tamao asked not taking notice of the uniform the redhead worn.

"_It would seem that she can't remember me, *sigh* I need to start from point one... again" _the redhead thought as she conveyed the sad emotions that sprawled within her.

"Uh, you still there?" Tamao asked in her anxiety. Tamao felt like for some odd reason that she is completely forgetting about something or rather about someone important.

When Nagisa came back to reality, she bowed in apology and happily greeted "My name is Nagisa Aoi!" then it hit Nagisa like a bolt when she realized that you can't greet someone like you know them fully knowing that you're a stranger to them.

Tamao blinked… once… and then twice. As she kept on blinking and observing the redhead, Nagisa took notice of her and hoped that the poet remembered her _"Tamao, please remember me already!" _Nagisa contemplated as she kept on thinking of the possibilities of what the poet was thinking and thought that this might be her chance to make things right, but…

"You're my new roommate, right?" Tamao inquired.

Nagisa flinched as she heard the poet inquire such a thing that would require her to start from point one. Sighing in defeat, she acknowledged the fact that the poet can't remember her and faked a cheerful tone even though she was hurting in the inside very much "Yes, I am your new roommate it's a pleasure to meet you, Tamao!" Nagisa was hurt word by word as she faked being cheerful.

Tamao noticed the cryptic feeling that was shown on Nagisa's face and by an unknown force she suddenly felt like it was her fault why the redhead was hurt severely and in an effort to alleviate her, she decided it was best to act like she doesn't know a single thing of what is happening now and as happily as she can, she said "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Nagisa!" and then something out of the blue hit Tamao and then she inquired "How'd you know my name?" to her surprise, she couldn't help, but be panicked as she asked such a thing.

"_Crap, I need to think fast or this will not be a good ending!" _Nagisa was panicking inside and kept on thinking and thinking… and then she thought of a good excuse and said "The sister told me whom I'm rooming with, so…" she couldn't continue what she was about to say for she was out of words.

Luckily for Nagisa, Tamao felt for it and Tamao bluntly said "I see, shall I help you get started then?"

Nagisa got mad suddenly and remembered the unbearable time with Shizuma's flirtations and in defeat she told Tamao "I'm sorry, but Miss Hanazono already toured me…"

"Wait, what, why'd she toured you instead of me?" Tamao felt the anger rise in her like a burning flame of dragons.

"That's because you weren't around this morning and I couldn't afford to get lost, so…" Nagisa sadly spoke.

Tamao felt jealousy without even knowing why, though she did feel happy that her roommate wasn't lost nor harmed in the process when she wasn't around and asked "What does it feel like being toured by the Etoilé?"

Nagisa couldn't help, but express her undesirable day to Tamao and started by saying "Well, it wasn't good at all, because…" Nagisa kept on talking and talking until 10 minutes were left before the school bell rang that signifies that it's time for afternoon class.

"Oh my, look at the time, we better hurry, Nagisa and luckily that we have the same classes so you don't have to worry about getting lost this time!" Tamao spoke in an alarming tone.

Nagisa couldn't help, but snicker at the girl's alarming state, but she decided to shrug it off and ran with Tamao. Soon they arrived in front of the class and luckily for them, they were just in time and one of the teachers saw them and she said "Almost late, Miss Suzumi and Miss Aoi" the teacher was proud of them for not being late, but she wasn't proud of them when the 2 told them about their story why they were almost late.

"That's why we were late, Miss Oosaki" Nagisa told.

"Yes, miss" Tamao supported.

"I see that you 2 had a lot of time to spend earlier, so why not spend your time until 4:30 P.M. in my office then?" Oosaki inquired.

The 2 sighed, they couldn't disagree for the person they were talking 2 was a highly respected teacher and the 2 didn't want to disappoint them in any case of what type of personal or financial matter, to be more specific, in any kind of matter.

* * *

As the radiant sun began to set, 2 walking girls were on their way to the teacher's office in a rather bushed out manner, but were happily talking to each other.

As they arrived in Oosaki's office, they saw that their teacher was waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Hello there, you 2!" Oosaki said as she signaled the 2 girls to seat down on the chairs that were in front of her desk.

As they seated, Tamao inquired "What did you made us come here for?"

Oosaki replied "Well, I wanted to greet the new student along with her roommate and besides won't it be safer if you 2 were together instead of being separated?"

Nagisa was happy that finally somebody told her what she wanted to hear, 'you 2 should be together', and it felt like birds humming as the teacher told her that. "Yes, you're right!" she said in a rather bird like manner.

Oosaki and Tamao couldn't help, but laugh at the girl's tone of voice and as they stopped, Oosaki said yet again "Nagisa and Tamao please take care of each other, okay? You may go now".

Nagisa and Tamao blinked and mutually asked "That's it?"

Oosaki simply nodded and without uttering another word… the 2 left their teacher alone, not knowing as to why the teacher called them for such a trivial matter, but to them, they felt like their teacher said it cryptically and thought that it was something very important.

"_That's because I feel like you 2 will become more than just great friends, but instead as lovers" _Oosaki thought as she saw the 2 vanished as Tamao closed the door. Soon the teacher proceeded to finish her work by signing the remaining paperwork.

* * *

The 2 walked silently along the corridor of Strawberry Dorm in an awkward silent atmosphere that consumed them, but Tamao, out of curiosity of what type of person the redhead is… "So what's your interest, Nagisa?" Tamao asked the now wilted redhead.

"_What ever were my interests were the same, but most importantly… you're my number one interest"_ Nagisa thought as she exclaimed to herself the time when she told Tamao everything that she likes… to do, to drink, to eat and many more.

"What type of interest do you want to know?" Nagisa inquired with her beautiful smile that was plastered vividly on to her face.

Tamao blushed from the girl's glowing smile and couldn't help, but melt from the girl's 'look of sincerity' in her eyes. "What do you like to eat?"

Nagisa laughed which caused the poet to pout and just said after she finished laughing "I like sweets"

Then Tamao took out a notebook (the one in the show, her 'Nagisa notebook') and she wrote: Interest in food: Sweets.

She then asked "What sport do you do?"

Nagisa said "Swimming"

Again the poet wrote: Interest in sports: Swimming.

She then asked again "What do you do when you have free time?"

Again, Nagisa answered "I play the piano"

Again the poet wrote: Interest when free: Playing the piano.

As the walk went on the poet asked Nagisa miscellaneous questions about her interests, but she was careful enough to not ask her about something of the past. She didn't want to hurt the redhead that's why she let it be.

* * *

Evening became night as the 2 friends ate in the dining hall and the 2 took a bath in their room after finishing eating, Nagisa was first and Tamao was last.

When Nagisa took a bath she told to herself "Don't worry, I'll get you back, my dear Tamao".

And when it was Tamao's turn, she also told herself "Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?" she asked herself that question so many times.

* * *

As the glorious night went on, the other encouraged herself that she will be able to get back what she wanted for such a long time while the other kept on asking herself whom this mysterious redhead is.

Will they be able to do it and find out what needs to be discovered or will they never succeed and kept the important things hidden?

* * *

**A/N: I'm done on my 2****nd**** chapter and for those who have waited for my other stories to be complete… please I beg off you to have more patience for I am busy myself. Problems and school is not a good combination, so take it easy on me or I swear that I will never finish my stories.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER READ SOMETHING NEW AGAIN!**


	4. It's you!

**A/N: You'll probably hate me, because three more chapters and it's bye-bye story. *scratches the back of her head* I'm sorry if you wanted more chapters, but I will make a new one shot for a Nagisa and Tamao fiction story, but please be aware that it will be a fairy tale and is very recognizable.**

**OH YEAH: THE LAST CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHEN I LOOKED AT IT AND I FELT GUILTY NOT TELLING MY BELOVED READERS THE TRUTH, I'M SORRY! **

**I can never seem to get the characters in place, but I think it makes the story unique.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic, but I'll buy it someday.**

**Special mention: I arranged it alphabetically for no bias of favorite reviewers.**

**Archangel wings:**** Thank you for the wonderful advice, but I didn't replace the word 'to' with the number '2', thanks for tuning in!**

**Chiyo and Osaka fan:**** I hope the story I gave you will get a lot of reviews and will make the one who reads them, smile! Thanks for commenting! ^_^**

**Kaiden13:**** Your request has been granted, I'm writing more, thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**To anonymous reviewers:**** Thank you for tuning in! If you want a reply from me, create an account!**

* * *

We meet again

Chapter III

It's you!

* * *

Sunlight glimmer on the glass window of the two roommates, one sleeps and the other was finished preparing for breakfast and school, furthermore, the one who was awake was preparing the clothes that will be sported by the sleeping beauty as a sign of gratitude.

"_Why is she preparing my clothes? But she's sweet I wish I knew why she was in pain before I knew I should have asked her! It's been two months since she came here and I'm still shy! Damn it!" _thought the counterfeiting sleeping beauty as she remembered the day of the first time of their meeting when her friend became sad when she talked to her which still remains a mystery to her.

She thought that she could just let it go, but as the days passed, she became more curious and she was already fed up with not knowing. "_I have to do something for her, she's been taking care of me for the past two months already, I need to find out and repay her, but how?" she still thought as she continued to watch the beauty who was preparing her clothes._

As time slowly made its way, the girl couldn't take it anymore and she needed to stop faking her slumber, so she decided to pretend as if she had just woken up from her slumber. The girl that pretended to wake up actually wakes up just in time to find out that her roommate were doing all those good deeds to her during her slumber.

"Good morning, Tamao!" Nagisa greeted the awaken beauty.

"Good morning to you too, Nagisa" Tamao replied groggily. She didn't know why, but even though that she was pretending her sleep, she still felt groggy when she greets the claret hair girl during the morning.

"Hey, you still sleepy, should I call in the teacher to let them know-" Nagisa was cut off as Tamao spoke.

"No, don't, it's fine" Tamao spat back as she sat up from bed, then using both her hands, she wiped the morning sand that seated comfortably in her eyes' lids, after being fully awake, she stood up stretched.

"Here, your towel and I took the liberty of preparing your clothes as well, so you won't have to move much aside from taking a relaxing bath" Nagisa alleged fondly as she handed the towel with her right hand to Tamao.

"Nagisa?" inquired Tamao.

"What is it?" Nagisa replied.

"I need to talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, anything for you, my friend" it stung Tamao as she heard the word friend come from her roommate, _"Why am I feeling like, could I like Nagisa more than I know?" _as she took the towel that Nagisa held firmly in her right hand.

"Are you alright, Tamao" Nagisa inquired anxiously.

Tamao then broke from her trance and looked at Nagisa and gave her a crooked smile "Yeah, I'm fine" she reassured her friend.

"Are you sure? You know? You space out a lot this day" Nagisa made a point from those entire trance that Tamao had over the past days. She didn't know that the cerulean hair girl was already fed up and curiosity filled her every time she thought of their first meeting.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated at something" Tamao replied in a calm manner.

"What is it?" solicited Nagisa, becoming more anxious by the second.

Tamao didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet, she would talk about it with the burgundy hair girl later on, so she reassuringly articulated "Don't worry, I'll tell you later, I promise".

"Cross my heart?"

"And hope to live you can trust me, right?"

"Well yeah, but…" Nagisa trailed off. It's true that she trusted Tamao, but she always wanted to know what happened with her everyday.

"So you don't trust me fully?" Tamao asked and faked pouting.

"You know I don't mean it that way?" now it was Nagisa's turn to pout her ever so cute face out of naivety of not knowing that the poet was just faking it.

"You do realize that I was just playing with you?" Tamao raced her right eyebrow as she finished faking pouting.

"You were?" yet again, it was Nagisa's turn that her eyebrows twitched.

"I can't believe you're so naïve *sigh* how can I repay you back now?" Tamao inquired seriously.

"Repay me for what?" Nagisa then bent her head to the right in confusion from her roommate's statement.

"Well, you might get mad"

"No, I assure you that I won't get mad"

"Well, every time you help me, prepare some things for me, like my clothes, towel, etc… you help me out with a lot of things… but"

"Don't you like it when I'm helping you?"

"No, it's not that, I just feel too dependent and I wanted to repay you somehow for all the good deeds you've done to me"

"Well, my reward was seeing you smile" Nagisa said with affection.

"Really?" Tamao asked as she looked at the redhead, surprised and happy.

"Really, there's not a better reward than seeing a very important person to me, smile her ever so beautiful smile that melts my heart every time I see it and I always want to see that smile for it makes my day happy" Nagisa reassured Tamao which caused the cobalt hair girl to blush a dark crimson that was plastered on her face.

"Thank you" Tamao said as the blush was still present on her face.

"You're welcome and aren't you going to take a bath?" Nagisa asked as she pointed at the clock.

"It's that time already!" Tamao said or asked which I don't know is the answer, but as soon as she took a look at the clock, she immediately bolted to the bathroom and shut the door with a large bang.

"*sigh* she's still the same Tamao that I know and love, I'm glad her personality didn't change" Nagisa said as she prepared the brush.

* * *

After Tamao had finish taking a bath, the claret hair girl helped her in wearing her clothes which made it easier for her, because the redhead was great in tying their school uniform which added to her curiosity to her as to why the redhead knew already how to tie the uniform even in the first day she started wearing it.

"Thanks… again" Tamao said gratefully.

"You're welcome and do you want me to do your hair?" Nagisa questioned.

"I will be honored to let you fix my hair" Tamao reassured.

And so, the redhead lead the cerulean hair girl to a chair and as soon as Tamao sat down, she began to dry her hair off with the blow dryer and expertly moved her hands in tying the hair of Tamao and was finished in no time.

"You're hair is really beautiful, Tamao" Nagisa complimented as she took a sniff of Tamao's hair before continuing "And it smells terrific too".

Tamao blushed from the girl's statement and after composing herself "My hair is my crowning glory" she made a point.

"You've got a point, so you should always take care of your crown, okay?"

"Yeah, I do and always will"

As they were both finished with everything that had to be done in their room, they exited it, but not before locking it and they both headed downstairs to eat breakfast to start their day fresh and right.

* * *

In no time at all, the two were found in their classroom, listening intently to what the teacher was saying, at least one.

"_I have to know later" _Tamao thought as she continued to space out on the teacher's lecture.

Then an eraser found its way onto Tamao's face. As Tamao recovered from the pain of the eraser, she took a glimpse of her teacher who was eyeing her intently.

"I'm sorry, miss Oosaki" she stood up from her chair and bowed in apology.

"What is wrong with you, Suzumi? You've been spacing out a lot" importuned the teacher.

"Nothing's wrong, miss" Tamao lied.

"Go to my office later and we'll talk, understood" Oosaki made it as an order and not as a question and then she rubbed her temples to sooth the stress that began to attack her.

"Okay, miss" Tamao didn't want to fight back.

Nagisa then tapped the right shoulder of the one in front of her and spoke "Tamao, you've got chalk all over your head".

"Thanks for the heads up, Nagisa, I'll wipe it now" with that said, Tamao used both hands to wipe all the small particles that colored her cerulean hair.

Nagisa was worried about her love a lot. Tamao had been acting very tired a lot, sometimes during soccer when Tamao played the goal keeper and she was the striker of the opposing team and when she kicked the ball to score and when the ball was heading straight for her, it would take Tamao a long time before she even realized that she was already down on the grass and when Nagisa would ask her if she's alright after the kick, she always says "I'm fine, no need to worry". This was the first time that Tamao had responded quickly, but after thinking about it, it was chalk, so she must have realized that she would get sick.

* * *

In the office of Miss Oosaki, late in the afternoon, two people were found talking with each other, the older one was also worried for Tamao, because the cobalt hair girl was her star student and seeing her so distracted and tired made her worried a lot.

"So is there any problem with anything I can help you with?" Oosaki began.

"Nothing really" Tamao replied in a monotone tenor.

"How about with, Nagisa, do you have any problems with your friend?" Oosaki hit the spot as Tamao reacted with a sad smile on her face before she continued to ask "What's your problem with her?"

"Nothing really, it's just that I'm really curious as to why she was sad when I first met her"

"What happened during that time?"

"Well, I told her it's nice to meet her, but when I said that, she immediately lost her smile, but she quickly regained it again" Tamao alleged as she held her head down.

"It would seem that Nagisa was upset about what you said and if that's the case, you better consult to her now, because I don't want my students to be tired and distracted, so you better tell her or I'll be the one to tell her myself" Oosaki made sure to keep her word if ever the poet won't have the guts to tell her friend.

Then suddenly, Tamao remembered something very important from the past which made her energize herself.

"There's not a need for that for I will be the one to tell her personally" Tamao said, feeling energized from the talk.

"It would seem as though that our little talk here reenergized you in some way" Oosaki had a fit of giggle.

"Yeah, can I go now?" Tamao asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses, there's no rush and you're free to go now, thank you for taking your time to talk to me" Oosaki thanked as she rose from her seat and bowed.

"Thank you as well and bye!" Tamao ran in a hurry, but didn't leave until she took a bow herself and proceeded to exit the door.

* * *

Behind the door was Nagisa who was patiently waiting for her love to come out from the room. She was happy to see her love exit from the room and she ran to her.

"Hi, Tamao!" she yelled as she approached the girl.

"You're just in time" Tamao said as she held Nagisa's right hand with her left hand and she bolted back to their room, almost dragging the redhead in the process, but luckily for her, Nagisa was able to keep up.

* * *

It was already night when they arrived in their room. As they were inside the room, they were panting and sweating from the run. Then Tamao took a hold of Nagisa's head and saw something very familiar which made her smile and let go off the redhead with the smile that appeared on her face still there.

"Looks like I was right, you're that girl" Tamao said as she caught her breath.

Nagisa knew what was going on, so she asked "You finally remembered me!" she couldn't contain the joy that overwhelmed her.

"Yes, Nagisa, we were childhood friends, weren't we?"

"YES" Nagisa yelled as she leapt in the air and gave Tamao a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad I was able to see you again, Nagisa" Tamao said as she broke off the hug.

"I'm glad that you finally remembered me, Tamao" Nagisa alleged before continuing "Tamao, I also have to confess something to you".

"What is it?"

"I-I…" Nagisa trailed off.

"I…?" Tamao importuned as she took a step closer to the redhead.

"I love you!" Nagisa finally said it, finally after what she was containing for so long was freed.

Tamao was in a state of shock, does her best friend really love her? She continued to ask herself that question as she was trapped in the world of shock.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for an answer, Tamao spoke "Nagisa, I will still continue to treat you in the same way, but… I don't feel the same way about you, I'm so sorry" she sadly alleged.

Tears started to well up in Nagisa's eyes as, but she decided to give her best smile she could possibly give "It's alright, it's my fault for being so straight forward, but don't worry, I'll treat you the same way as well" she sniffed before she continued "Let's talk tomorrow, okay? I don't want to break down and I want to be silence for a while" with that said, Nagisa tucked herself in and didn't even bother taking her clothes off as she was too emotionally stressed to even care for anything else rather than sleeping.

"_Do I have other feelings for Nagisa?" _Tamao asked herself as she watched her friend go to sleep. She didn't know why she was so mad of herself. She WAS sure that she had no feelings for Nagisa other then being friends, but after sometime passed; she began doubting herself, because she unknowingly found herself being attracted to the claret hair girl.

"Good night" Tamao said as she closed the lights off and she took a shower before sleeping in with a burdened heart, but she didn't mind at all for the following days will need a lot of her energy so she can fulfill her duties and responsibilities without having any sort of hindrance come to her way.

"Wait!" Tamao yelled as she rose from her bed to seat up on it as she finally confirmed something.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it so far?**

**Yeah, I know it's sad, but sometimes it's nice to have an ending that's different.**

**Bye for now!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**PRESS OR NO CONTINUATION!**


	5. I finally felt it

**A/N: Hello! **

**In this chapter, I mentioned something that I should've mentioned in the first chapter which was the accident two years ago, though, originally, I wasn't really planning to have an accident, but I felt the sudden urge to write an accident, sorry.**

* * *

We meet again

Chapter IV

I finally felt it

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Wait!" Tamao yelled as she rose from her bed to seat up on it as she finally confirmed something.

"_I should've told her that I was already in love with someone else other than telling her that I don't feel anything for her!" _she paused her thoughts and continued _"On the other hand… still… it's the same thing, I rejected her and that's that" _she finished that part with a sigh. She continued to think when she laid back on her bed.

* * *

**(Nagisa POV)**

_I'm sorry, Tamao, but I wasn't able to keep my word of talking to you the next day after my heartfelt confession._

Two days since the confession and those past two days that happened; one night of sleeping with my roommate, one night of sleeping with Yaya and two days of ignoring each others' heeds.

It was another gloomy lunch for me. I missed her terribly, not being able to talk to her and spending time with Yaya, my best friend, wants me to go and just kiss her, know what I mean? I'm not saying it is bad to spend your time with your best friend, but I'd prefer spending my time with someone my heart desires.

I have to admit, Yaya is a beauty, but Tamao's still the one for me and that can never change, not even after I'm reincarnated.

It was hard; I have to admit, ignoring her… I'm not ignoring her, because I'm hurt by her, well, maybe some part of it, but I'm ignoring her, because she _might _have started thinking about me as a freak, but I hadn't obtained the opportunity to know.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The two girls were in the library as they read their books, though; one was _really _the only one reading.

'_A prince was there for you, but was pushed away by someone that regretted her decision to exile the prince from her daughter's side'_ Nagisa saw as she read the book 'Regrets' (There's no such book as the 'Regrets' that's mentioned here, the book's completely fictional, though, if there is such a book with this line, it would be amazing).

"Hey, Nagisa!" a rather loud voice called out to her dazed friend.

Snapping out of her reverie, Nagisa told the girl with her cheery voice "Such beautiful eyes…"

The said girl blushed and replied "Don't make me kiss you…!"

"Nah, you wouldn't even dare at any rate".

"Are you _sure_?" the said girl asked as she started caressing Nagisa's left cheek and started closing the gap.

"H-hey… Yaya, what on Earth are you doing?" Nagisa asked as she began to panic.

When a few inches were left, Yaya gave a smirk to the now blushing girl "Dope…!" and dodged the book that Nagisa read which she threw at Yaya.

"Whoa, calm down, girl" Yaya said as she approached Nagisa and hugged her, making the girl stop blushing and stop being mad.

"Idiot…" Nagisa said as she melted by the embrace that was given to her.

"Have you told her the truth about your past?" Yaya asked as they sat down to continue reading.

"Not yet…"

* * *

**(Nagisa POV)**

After finishing things up with Yaya, I walked down the hallway; when I saw her walking, I prayed that she wouldn't halt me from walking down my room; _our _room actually.

These feelings I have are a curse and a blessing at the same time… emotions… why does humanity feel and want them anyway?

* * *

**(Tamao POV)**

_Why the hell is she avoiding me? _I thought as I saw her holding her books as we walked down the hallway.

I'm for certain that she's heading towards our room and not wanting to waste this chance, I stopped her dead in her tracks even though I was scared out of my wits for I heard that she has a reputation when mad which in my case is true, because I've witnessed it first hand.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

She was staring at her with a hidden hint of love and desire, but a very terrifying hint of malice and superiority was also displayed.

Tamao tried to calm down, but the hidden horror she had wasn't hidden, it showed vividly when her body started quivering after she blocked her way. But, she kept her poise still, not wanting to be defeated.

"Nagisa, we need to talk…" she trailed off.

"There's nothing to talk about" the scarlet eyed girl said coldly as she stared at the sea colored eyes. It wasn't her desire to speak to her like this, but her emotions drove her mad.

Not wanting to give this opportunity up "We _need _to talk, whether you like it or not" Tamao spoke.

"I'm really not in the mood for this" Nagisa started praying for her sanity to be spared as she started once more to her direction, only to be stopped as a courageous Tamao blocked her way.

"Hear me out… please!" Tamao yelled, more determined than ever to have a conversation with the redhead.

Nagisa sighed in defeat and told Tamao "In the room".

With that said; the two girls started to head towards their room in complete silence with both girls getting more and more afraid as they neared their destination.

* * *

**(Nagisa POV)**

I might as well try to be in a light mood, so that I can have a proper conversation with her and forget my anger… for now.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The two girls sat on their individual bed after Nagisa had put all her books on her desk. It was a long silence for none had the audacity to even apparent one verbal.

Having accumulated enough courage "Tamao, what is it that you want?" Nagisa asked with all the happiness she could muster, though, it was evident to Tamao how much hurt was in Nagisa's angelic, yet mournful voice.

"I… why was it me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me".

"I'm not…" Nagisa said as she scratched the back of her head.

Tamao sighed and asked her "Above all person this world has, why did you choose me to love?"

"You're still that stupid Tamao who doesn't understand whether someone's in love with her or not" Nagisa giggled a bittersweet tone.

"Nagisa…" Tamao said; sadness and guilt grew stronger.

"I love you, because you attract me. You're a drug to me that if I take one bite of you, I'd lose control and forever I would crave for you. You're the venom that poisons me to pure ecstasy. You're a lust that I can't control. You're a witch that cast the love spell to me. You're something that makes me whole. You're a part of me that I can't live without. You're a part that I need. And you're the amnesia-tic girl who forgot that you're in love with me…" Nagisa finished, preparing to tell the truth. In any case, Nagisa thought that Tamao already knew the truth about the past, their past that is.

By now, Tamao was already teary eyed Nagisa had her hands balled into fists "What do you mean, Nagisa?"

"Looks like you still don't remember…" Nagisa said in disappointment.

"Tell me!" Tamao yelled as she stood up from her bed and hovered over Nagisa who was stunned that she was over powered easily.

"It's ironic, but… I can't" Nagisa said in regret.

"Please… tell me…" Tamao reputed with all her might as she tightened her grip on Nagisa's shoulders.

Nagisa, taking no more crap from all of this reassuringly told Tamao as she freed herself and caressed the other girl's cheeks and spoke seriously "But, if I tell you, I want to start over, because I don't want to be in this gloomy state anymore, okay?"

Not really knowing what this meant, but since she was desperate, Tamao agreed with a nod and asked "Yes, but are you really sure that I'll start over with you?" with a teasing tone as she stopped hovering the girl, sat her up and returned to sit on her own bed.

"For starters, I want to ask you something; if that's cool with you?"

"Fire it up" Tamao said, feeling happy as she accomplished her two missions which were talking to Nagisa and put a _genuine _smile on her face. The smile she wanted to accomplish only appeared when she responded to Nagisa's recent question.

"You had an accident two years ago…" when Nagisa paused for this, Tamao instantly knew that Nagisa knew something about her accident, but didn't tell her, yet… she remained quite "do you remember anything after that?"

Tamao thought for a moment and responded "All I could remember is that a girl hovered over me and kept telling me 'Don't die on me, please, I love you, Tamao!', I also remembered the girl who told me those words kissed me on the lips before I closed my eyes completely and before my mind became blank" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing "that's the only thing I can remember and after I woke up from a two months comma, my mother told me from time to time whenever I asked about my accident 'A prince was there for you, but was pushed away by someone that regretted her decision to exile the prince from her daughter's side', I never knew what that meant and probably never will" Tamao continued again "I also dreamt that when I was in the hospital, I dreamt that the girl who hovered over me asked me who I was, but I told her 'I had no clue' and I fell into a deep sleep after that. It's also dumb of me for the fact that even though that I saw her face in my dream already, I still couldn't remember what she looked like" Tamao ended as she let a tear cascade down her left cheek.

"_I see, so that old hag did regret her decision…" _Nagisa thought as she remembered Tamao's mom's words.

"I know what that means and I must say that I'm impressed by the way your mother told you that phrase" she told Tamao as she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes; reminiscing some old memories.

"Well, the only thing I really remembered about my past is the girl that hovered over me and you being my childhood friend… others, not a speck" Tamao said as she recomposed herself "but, please do tell me what that means" she finished.

"'Regrets'…" Nagisa trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Tamao asked in confusion from the sudden change of mood when she saw Nagisa giggle to herself.

"It's nothing, it's just… I read a book titled 'Regrets' which contained the same line your mother said" and then it hit her, when she saw the name of the author; the name was 'Suzumi Sakura'.

"Oh, but she is the author of that book" Tamao stated.

"Second… are you in love with someone?" Nagisa importuned even though she knew the answer and went back to her serious mood.

"_Finally, I can tell her that I am in love with somebody else!" _Tamao thought happily as she finally found her hole to fill Nagisa with the details why I rejected her.

"Yes, that's why I rejected her" although she was excited and happy to finally tell her the truth that she was in love, she still kept the sad tone, so that she won't piss Nagisa off.

"You're in love with that girl, who hovered over you, aren't I right?"

"Yeah…" she paused and continued "you know, it's quite stupid, don't you think?"

"Why?"

"Even though it has been two years since I saw that girl, I'm still madly in love with her".

"It's not stupid".

"But still".

"You had amnesia, so there's nothing to worry about".

"Do you know something about her?"

"I'll tell you the whole thing now".

With that said; both girls prepared to hear and tell the whole truth about their lives and started it with a gulp.

"Two years ago… on the day of the crash, I was there".

"*Gasp*!"

"For the past nine years, I had sent investigators and a lot of other sources to locate where you live and two years ago, it was by coincidence that I saw you in the car accident. I immediately knew who you were and bolted up to you" she paused and continued "you were covered with blood and the line you told me, there was actually a beginning to it, I told you 'Don't you dare die on me, Tamao, not after all this search, please! Just forget about me instead of the reaper getting your life! Don't die on me, please, I love you, Tamao!' I finally confessed that day and kissed you. When the ambulance got you, I was there up until the day you woke up. I asked you when you opened your eyes 'Hey there, Tamao, remember me?', but unfortunately, you didn't remember me, though, it's only natural you didn't remember me, because the nurse that tended to your care gave you an anesthesia that put you in a comma for another week, so you felt like you just saw a ghost or something, that's why you couldn't remember what that girl looked like" she paused for the last time and finally said the _truth _"the prince that your mother told you about was me, I Nagisa Aoi, was the prince that your mother exiled from your side after I told her that I was in love with you during your deep sleep".

Tamao was stunned; the girl she rejected is the girl who she kept on loving for the past two years of her youth. After that realization hit her, she finally smiled her own genuine smile which also caused the burgundy haired girl to smile back and told her "So, you really are my prince…"

"We meet again" Nagisa said as she stared to Tamao's beautiful sea deep colored eyes.

"Indeed, but… do you know how much you owe me?" Tamao asked in a teasing tone and kept her smile.

Nagisa played along and jollily asked "Oh, I have no idea".

Tamao started going near her "Well, this can serve as payment".

Tamao held Nagisa's chin up with her right hand and hugged her waist with her left, with the force that she exerted, the redhead stood up and without even hesitating, Tamao kissed her as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Nagisa didn't melt by the kiss, in fact, she was angry with a playful side to it. She soon broke the kiss and told Tamao "You're the one who has a larger debt here and since I paid mine with that kiss… it's your turn to pay!"

Tamao giggled "You're one hell of a girl".

"Whatever" with that said, Nagisa pushed both beds to the middle of the room, near the window in order to create a larger bed.

"What are you doing?" Tamao asked as she saw that Nagisa started redecorating the whole room.

Nagisa rearranged the room with both girls' things put in a neat style. Nagisa's things were put on the right side while Tamao's things were put on the left side. For example, since the bed was put near the window, Nagisa's study desk was at the right side of the bed while Tamao's study desk was at the left side.

"Since we're together even though you didn't say it, because you just proclaimed your love towards me and I love you back, I decided to rearrange our things and sleep on the same bed or rather… the combined bed!" Nagisa said jollily as she hugged Tamao.

"I love you, Tamao" Nagisa stated.

"I love you too, Nagisa" Tamao stated.

A warm and loving silence began with both girls still clutching to each other… never wanting to ever let go of their love.

* * *

After a few minutes of hugging; to Tamao's surprise, Nagisa pushed them both on their bed with Nagisa hovering over her "This is your payment…" she said as she started _devouring_ her lover with Tamao giving up her 'Banner of youth' to Nagisa and same goes for the burgundy haired girl as she also gave it up.

As the _deed _continued; Nagisa whispered to Tamao's ear "I finally felt it".

Tamao whispered back with an inquiring tone and a question "Felt what?"

"'We meet again'" Nagisa stated.

After those words were stated, Nagisa continued_ devouring_ her lover and Tamao also took the courage to _devour_ her heart's duet.

* * *

**A/N:**** Instead of the flirtatious and friendly antics that other writers mostly write about and since I was sick of that kind, I decided to change the plot for this chapter that affects the first chapter and when I reread the whole story, chapter one really is the only chapter affected, seeing as though that even though I changed the whole plot for this chapter, chapter two and three weren't really affected, because they all revolved around how Tamao would remember Nagisa which is connected to an accident that can make someone forget things or another person or people they love, because I felt that I should make this chapter be as unique, angst, but nonetheless… romantic.**

**If you didn't understand the concept of 'We meet again', well, when I wrote 'We meet again' for Nagisa's line, I conveyed the feeling of having amnesia. It's as if that when you had amnesia or want to remember someone even though you were already with the person you want to remember… you'll have a feeling that when you finally remember them, it's as if you feel 'We meet again' for it felt like you never spent the ideal time you wanted with that person for you only spent your time with that person distancing yourself from the truth you wanted for so long.**


	6. I'm yours, will you be mine?

**A/N: And now, I don't give a fuck anymore whether I have any grammar errors or not, but heck, I want to continue this story and finish it.**

**Well, I'm pretty sure you already know how this story will end, but still, whether the marriage thing repeats in almost all happy endings, I'll try to make this one different from all marriage style stories.**

**And lastly, Lol, I decided to re-read my story "I couldn't breathe without you" and I only found small errors, woot! I didn't even bother re-uploading the same file since it already has reviews.**

* * *

I'm yours, will you be mine?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"This ain't a city, it's a God damn arms' race!"

~Fall Out Boy

* * *

Midnight Winter Fest arrived as two divine looking twenty years old women and a ten years old child walked down the icy aisle, where one was filled of curiosity while the other one was filled with an overwhelming anxiety and the child was filled with a mesmerizing view.

"Do you like it here, Himeko?" the redhead asked as she held the hand of her young daughter.

"It's so beautiful here now, Mama, not like before!" Himeko exclaimed as she loosened her grip on her mother to lay on the bed of snow and created a snow angel.

"Come on, Moms! Don't let this snow go to waste!" she yelled with a huge grin as she sat up and signaled for her mothers to go to her.

Tamao, being the anxious one decided she needed to relax and decided to just comply with her daughter with Nagisa following.

"My child, Himeko, do you remember this place?" Nagisa asked as she round her right arm on her daughter's shoulders.

Himeko nodded, replaced with a smile filled with sadness and happiness.

"Nagisa, shush!" Tamao, the wise one, told her lover to quiet down.

"It's okay, Mom, at least, I got adopted, right?" Himeko asked.

"Yep, and that's why you became our daughter" Nagisa stated as she dragged Himeko and Tamao to lay down on the soft snow.

"Do you remember that time when we adopted you?" Tamao asked as she hugged her daughter close to her.

"Yeah, it went like..." Himeko told as they started walking back to their condo unit which was a simple yet elegant house that welcomed anyone who would enter it with its fine decors and fluffy furniture which was collided to make it much better with marbled tables and a comfortable water bed which the three girls sleeps in, hence, it was a single roomed condo which the little girl didn't mind, but was happy to sleep with her mothers everyday.

* * *

_*Two years ago*_

It was snowing in the afternoon as two lovers walked hand in hand, giggling their way as the Christmas spirit waved through the air.

"Tamao...?" Nagisa asked as she tightened the grip of her lover's hand.

"What is it, Nagisa?"

"What do you think about 'Us' us?"

"One thing I can say is that I certainly want to marry you someday..." Tamao said flushed, but nonetheless, a smile was evident.

"Then why don't you ask me?"

"Not yet, we're still in college"

"That is true"

"And besides, after two years, you'll be an official chef and I'll be an official photographer, not only that, I'm also going to manage the family business"

"But don't you think that you should pay for what you said?" Nagisa asked with a hint of a devious smirk.

"Huh?" Tamao asked, clueless... for once.

"But first, why on Earth did you take photography when you could've been a poet or a doctor, I mean, you're so talented and...?"

"For the particular reason of wanting to capture and preserve memories... our memories, that is and besides, I want a job that I can do art with, not just literature art, so it's kind of a breathe of fresh air for me"

"You really are something"

"Of course"

Nagisa then kissed Tamao and after pulling apart, she asked another question yet again "Do you want to adopt a daughter?"

Tamao choked at the question which made Nagisa rub her back "Adopt?"

"Is there anything wrong with it?"

"One: We're still in college and Two: Don't you want vitro fertilization instead of adopting?" Tamao asked as she tried persuading her lover.

"Well, it is better than vitro fertilization, mainly because, there's a high chance that our child can be a guy and might be born as an abnormal baby, and since you don't want a baby boy, I think it's better"

"But still-"

"I didn't say that we should adopt now, right?" Nagisa asked as she reassured her girlfriend with a smile.

"Yeah..." she paused before saying "hey there, Ritsu!" she yelled to her friend.

"Hey there, Tamao!" with that, the friends reunited and spent their Christmas afternoon with Tamao and Ritsu having a wrestling match on snow while Nagisa giggled. Soon afterwards, another friend came in, called, Yui and the four friends went to the park and enjoyed their winter.

* * *

Afternoon became night as Nagisa once more walked on the same icy cobalt covered aisle they walked on as their hands gripped each other tighter for the night was even more chillier than day.

"Hey..." Tamao started.

"What is it, Tamao?"

"Do you hear that?" Tamao asked as they saw a whimpering sound.

"Sounds like somebody's crying" Nagisa asked as her fingers tightened her touch.

As the sound became louder, Tamao noticed a young blond haired girl who looked like an eight years old kid.

Nagisa, seeing this, ran to the girl and wrapped her scarf on her.

"Hey there, little kid, where's your parents?" she asked.

"I have no parents" the girl said bluntly, her eyes lifeless of any emotions other than sadness.

"Nagisa, what are-" she was cut off by her girlfriend who signaled her to go and see what or who she found.

"Hey there,..." Tamao greeted, trying to smile her best for the young girl.

The young girl continued to cry as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa which made Tamao a tad bit jealous since she is 'Her' Nagisa, but knew it was inappropriate to the situation.

"There, there..." Nagisa hushed as she stroke her hair.

"..." Tamao was speechless, but knelt beside her burgundy haired girlfriend.

A long stretch of silence soon consumed them, but was broken off as the cobalt haired girl asked the young blond.

"What's your name?" Tamao asked, finally able to form words.

"H-Himeko Kurusugawa" the blond said, but choked on her words which Nagisa ushered for her to stop talking.

"It's a cute name" Nagisa said as she observed the girl.

Himeko was covered with tattered clothes, her face pale from the snow, her body is like that of the dead's for it was so cold and her feet were bruised for there was nothing to protect them.

"Poor kid" Tamao stated the obvious as she finished observing the child.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Nagisa asked with a smile.

Himeko nodded with a reply and Nagisa dragged Tamao to talk in private.

"What should we do, we can't leave the poor kid there all alone, you know?" she inquired with a worried face.

Seeing her girlfriend being sympathetic simply made her heart ache, but smiled after thinking of what to do "I guess there's one thing we really can do"

* * *

After conversing, Nagisa tiptoed her way to tackle the young blond and give her a big hug while the young one was shocked, but sense the warmness she craved for so long.

"Welcome to the family!" Nagisa stated as she broke the hug.

"Huh?" was all the thing Himeko could muster.

"What she means is that we're going to adopt you" Tamao stated as she knelt beside them.

With those words, Himeko's eyes became bright like it used to be and asked "My parents abandoned me, because they think I'm useless, but why-"

Nagisa cut her off as she replied "We wanted a daughter, you know, Himeko?"

"Wait, so you're...?"

"Yep, we're proud lesbians who belongs to the LGBT community" Tamao stated proudly.

"So, do you want to join the family, though, we're still not a family, because Tamao and I are not yet married?" Nagisa asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Himeko chirped as she tackled the both of them, leaving them hugging on the snow with smiles plastered on their faces.

And so, Nagisa and Tamao adopted Himeko and lived as a family. Himeko continued to study and Tamao and Nagisa worked hard for their daughter and made her a happy one by buying all the things she wants and letting her have her own decisions without pinning her down, but instead, encouraging her to make the ones and in return for her parents kindness, Himeko became a hard working kid who always came on top of her classmates and a good child.

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"You said every detail of it" Nagisa teased as she rubbed her cheeks on her daughter while her lover prepared some hot cocoa.

"But you certainly have to give credit for her memorizing abilities" Tamao cut in as she placed two hot cocoas in front of her ladies.

"Thanks, Mom!" Himeko said.

"Thanks" Nagisa alleged.

"By the way, I've been offered a contract by the CBS company to buy the company and make it ours for three billion yen, should I take it?" Tamao inquired as she put the laptop in front of her girlfriend and daughter to show them a picture of the company.

"I think you should, their outer interior could use some repairing and if it's alright, can you expand the area of their kitchen and restaurant, so we can provide the guests with comfort and ease from eating?" Nagisa gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"You really are fond of kitchens?" Tamao giggled coolly as she closed her eyes with the head thing move giggle.

"Yeah, Mommy's obsessed with utensils" Himeko added as she gave her mothers a warm smile.

After the giggling stopped, Himeko just asked out of the blue, but nonetheless, she knew what it would do to her redhead mother.

"Mommy Tami, when do you plan on marrying Mommy Nagi?" with a teasing tone.

"My child!" Nagisa exclaimed as she flushed.

Tamao giggled once more and put a little toy on top of the laptop before she took the cups and rinsed them in the kitchen.

"Oh come on, Mom!" Himeko teased.

"Fine, you're right, it is about time" Nagisa admitted as she averted her gaze and took the sight of the toy.

"Woah, the corny will you 'Marry me' changed from knee bending to teddy delivery" Himeko stated as she looked at her shock mother.

"So, would you?" Tamao asked after coming back from the kitchen.

"I'll leave you two alone" Himeko stated coolly and then left.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Nagisa stated as she pinned Tamao to the ground before kissing her.

"Mmm... Nagisa" Tamao stated as she continued to taste her lover.

Nagisa soon broke off the kiss, to Tamao's distress "I guess it's about time to use the house"

"Yeah" Tamao told her fiancee as she stood up and yelled to Himeko "Himeko, help me pack, we're moving!"

"Yes!" Himeko yelled back.

"I guess we're going to live in the mansion instead of the condo from now on, right?" Nagisa asked as she fixed her clothes.

Tamao smiled a very heart melting smile before saying a wrong reply "You're the best thing I never knew I needed"

Nagisa elbowed her lover and teased her "Wrong reply and cheeesssyyy!" before giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll call the movers" Tamao said with a smile before Nagisa took off to help her daughter pack and then called the movers.

"Okay, thanks, ah, yes, tomorrow would be fantastic, thanks for your services" Tamao finally said and put her phone on the table.

Smiling to herself, she sighed and said "I never thought that the girl I forgot was the girl I would always love"

And another sigh...

"I might as well make it to that theme-" she was cut off by Nagisa yelling "hey, help us here, Tamao!" at the other side.

Giggling, Tamao finished this story by saying...

"We meet again".

* * *

**A/N: I don't give a fuck anymore whether my laptop has gone haywire or not, but fuck, I hope you appreciate this chapter and hell yeah, review if you want!**

**So, I hope that you love this and finally, five more stories to finish until I can finally start a new project.  
**


End file.
